November Rain
by Serah Villiers
Summary: Sad, character deaths; Yugi has died and it leads to a downwards spiral for his friends and love. Shonen-ai YY. Sonfic(s).


**This is a repost, I'm reposting it for two reasons; 1) It sucked. I didn't have italics so the lyrics looked wrong. 2) I got a really nasty flame, and it was signed so the only way to get rid of it was to remove the whole story. **

**The song is November Rain by Guns 'n' Roses.  
**  
  
**_~*~November Rain~*~  
_**  
_When I look into your eyes  
I can see a love restrained  
But darling when I hold you  
Don't you know I feel the same  
_  
All I could see was darkness, the black void to which I was confined. It tore at my mind, turning me insane. So when I first glimpsed your light I couldn't believe it was real.   
  
I kept hidden, not wanting to taint your pure soul with my darkness. But I was always there, watching over you, and helping you whenever you needed me.   
  
I was always there if you needed me.  
  
_'Cause nothing lasts forever  
And we both know hearts can change  
And it's hard to hold a candle  
In the cold November rain_  
  
But in time you were alerted to my presence, and finally we met in the corridor of our mind. I have to admit it wasn't in the circumstances I would have liked.  
  
I betrayed your trust, and that hurt. I sat outside your locked soulroom, hearing you cry, knowing I was the cause of your distress. Every tear cut like a knife through my soul.   
  
I never wanted you to feel such pain again so I promised that I would never go against your wishes...and you listened. You listened and gave me a second chance.   
  
I never thanked you aibou.  
  
_We've been through this such a long long time  
Just trying to kill the pain_  
  
It was then that I realised I was in love, with you and your soul. I began crying from the corridor, and you came out to see if I was okay. I had just almost killed Kaiba and you were worried about me.  
  
You had heard my outburst, you knew I loved you. I was about to go to my soulroom, convinced you would never wish to speak with me again, when I felt a tug at my hand.  
  
/Onegai don't go. Ai shiteru/  
  
I'll never leave you aibou, you know that.  
  
_But lovers always come and lovers always go  
And no one's really sure who's letting go today  
Walking away_  
  
Then, after we defeated Pegasus I was granted my own body, and we could see and touch each other outside the confines of our soulrooms.  
  
We spent that entire night in each others arms, just enjoying each others company.  
  
You fell asleep on top of me, shivering slightly, so I covered us in a blanket and held you close. In your sleep you whispered "Ai shiteru, Yami."  
  
I love you too, Yugi.  
  
_If we could take the time  
To lay it on the line  
I could rest my head  
Just knowing you were mine  
All mine_  
  
The cinema, our first real date. You were so excited, jumping around with a smile on your face. You were always so adorable when you were happy.   
  
You always said I should smile more, that I never looked happy. Yugi I was happy, whenever you were there. Happier than I had been in 5000 years.  
  
Halfway through the movie I felt you falling asleep in my arms. I looked down to see your beautiful amethyst eyes closing. I can't even remember the name of the film we went to see, all I watched was you, my little angel.  
  
I carried you home, the moonlight making your pale skin glow silver. So pure and innocent.  
  
My little angel.  
  
_So if you want to love me  
Then darling don't refrain  
Or I'll just end up walking   
In the cold November rain_  
  
Several dates later and I'd made up my mind, I'd taken you to a romantic restaurant, we were back home, lights dimmed. I gave you some of your favourite flowers, red roses, and while you were admiring them I knelt on one knee and watched as your violet eyes widened.  
  
"Yugi, I love you with all my heart, will you do me the honour of marrying me?" You just burst into tears and threw yourself onto me.  
  
/Yes...of course/  
  
I was crying myself as I fitted the ring over your finger, silver with an amethyst, the shade of your eyes.  
  
I was so happy, because you were.  
  
_Do you need some time...on your own  
Do you need some time...all alone  
Everybody needs some time...on their own  
Don't you know you need some time...all alone_  
  
But with romance, comes angst. You started getting a lot of headaches, and on the day of our wedding you came down with a fever. You said you were okay, that nothing was going to spoil our big day.  
  
We had the wedding at Seto's mansion. Everything went well, Jou and Honda cried, Anzu looked a bit upset that I was getting married and Seto's security guards had to 'escort' her home after she got a bit drunk.  
  
You were perfect, you looked so beautiful, but very pale. Everyone mentioned that you didn't look well. Then you passed out.  
  
By the time you woke up we had taken you to hospital, along with what seemed like half the guests at the wedding.   
  
The doctors had done their tests and we were waiting for the results. You just kept apologising to me for 'ruining' our wedding. You didn't aibou, it was a perfect day.   
  
To make you feel better I told you that if you wanted a perfect wedding we could renew our vows when we get older, and have more money. You smiled and nodded.  
  
I didn't know.  
  
_I know it's hard to keep an open heart  
When even friends seem out to harm you  
But if you could heal a broken heart  
Wouldn't time be out to charm you_  
  
You were only 16, how could this happen to such a sweet little angel?  
  
As the days wore on you ate less and so got thinner and paler. You were dying in front of me and I could do nothing but offer my tears.  
  
You just smiled, bright amethyst eyes shining telling me not to be sad, to cherish the time we had.  
  
I did Yugi, every moment was priceless.  
  
_Sometimes I need some time...on my own  
Sometimes I need some time...all alone  
Everybody needs some time...on their own  
Don't you know you need some time...all alone_  
  
Everyday we would walk to the park, you'd sit on my lap on the bench and we'd watch the rain, not caring how wet we got.  
  
When you were wet you looked even cuter, your golden bangs would stick to your face and your spikes fell out revealing shoulder length hair that was so silky and smooth.  
  
As it neared the end of the second week, your final week on earth, you got so weak I had to carry you. You insisted we still went even though the doctors said it wasn't a good idea.  
  
You just wanted to see the rain  
  
_And when your fears subside  
And shadows still remain  
I know that you can love me  
When there's no one left to blame_  
  
By the fourteenth day you couldn't get out of bed. You were too weak even to talk. But you could still use our mind link. We could be together until the end.  
  
Your breath became shallow, and I felt a surge of fear through our link. This was it.  
  
/Yami, could I see the rain, one last time?/  
  
//Of course aibou//  
  
I easily carried your thin form to the window, the day was grey and dreary, but you were smiling. Your head leant against my chest as I held you rubbing your back.  
  
/My mum used to take me to watch the rain, in November. Before she died. Jiisan told me that it always cheered her up when she was little./  
  
//It is very relaxing//  
  
/Hai...ai shiteru Yami. Always, please remember.../  
  
//Of course, I love you too//  
  
But you were already asleep.   
  
_So never mind the darkness  
We still can find a way  
'Cause nothing lasts forever  
Even cold November rain_  
  
Jou and everyone cried and were saying what a great person you were. I just sat in silence throughout the service. I already knew what a great person you were.  
  
As your coffin was lowered I threw in a single red rose, your favourite. They reminded me of the day I proposed, and suddenly I could clearly hear your voice. My mind replayed our wedding vows and I just wanted to scream.  
  
After the service everyone left except me. How could I leave? I promised never to leave you alone. I will never leave you, aibou, never. I've made sure of that.  
  
Taking out a silver knife I position the knife in front of my chest, thoughts of you running through my mind.  
  
_Don't you think that you need somebody  
Don't you think that you need someone  
Everybody needs somebody  
You're not the only one  
_  
You are my only one...this is for you aibou  
  
_You're not the only one  
_  
**_~*~Owari~*~  
  
_**

  
**Please review.**


End file.
